Marah
by omjjjjuunmen
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Robin marah? Apa sebabnya? Dan kali ini, sanji yang jadi korbannya!/ Sanji/Robin/others nakamaship!


**Disclaimer **: **One Piece** Cuma punya **Oda-sama** huaaaaaaa *nangis gaje*

**Warning :** membaca cerita ini menyebabkan penyakit kronis! Gak jelas tingkat dewa. Amat sangat beribu - ribu sangat OOC. Bahasanya (mungkin) aneh. Siapkan kantong muntah! Dan kalau gak suka boleh tekan tombol back yang ada di kiri atas

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Humor/friendship

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

* * *

**MARAH**

By: Roronoalolu Youichi

* * *

"Robin-~" panggil Sanji sambil berputar-putar dan dengan mata berbentuk hatinya tentu saja.

"Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann~ ini kopimu…" kata Sanji lagi. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Robin-chwaaaan~ Uum… Ini, kopimu…." Katanya lagi. Tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Biasanya, Robin akan bilang 'terima kasih Tuan koki' sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini tidak.

"A-ano Ro-Robin-chan…. I-ini kopi-mu…" kata Sanji dengan terbata-bata. Tapi Robin masih tak bergeming.

Robin masih saja serius dengan bukunya. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari si Tuan koki. Dan juga jangan lupakan aura hitam yang ada disekitar Robin.

Sanji langsung bersimpuh di sebelah Robin yang duduk di kursi. "Go-gomen, Robin-chan… A-aku berani sum-sumpah kalau ta-tadi itu ti-tidak sengaja…." Katanya sambil gemetaran.

Tapi Robin tetap tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia tetap membaca bukunya.

_-Flashback- _

_Robin keluar dari ruanganya. "Tuan koki, bisakah membantuku membawa buku-buku ini?"_

"_Apapun untukmu, Robin-chwaaaaaaaaan~" kata Sanji sambil berputar-putar seperti biasa._

_Robin tersenyum. "Arigato Tuan koki…"_

"_Ah, dan hati-hati membawanya." Lanjut Robin._

"_Tentu Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaaaan~" Sanji pun langsung mengambil tumpukan buku yang dimaksud Robin._

_Sanji berjalan –jauh- dibelakang Robin sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang hampir se hidungnya. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai…._

_BRUK! _

"_A-aaw…" erang Sanji._

_Robin berbalik dan mendapati sang Tuan koki dan buku-buku-nya jatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja Tuan koki?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju Sanji._

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa, Robin-chan. Eer… Gomen, bukumu jatuh semua…." Ujarnya lalu memungut buku-buku Robin._

"_Tidak masalah. Setidaknya, mereka jatuh dalam keadaan tertutup." Robin lalu memerhatikan buku-bukunya. 'semuanya tertutup.' Pikirnya lega. Tapi itu hanya sementara. Sampai suara Sanji menyadarkannya._

"_Eeer… A-ano Ro-Robin-chan… sebelumnya, A-aku mau min-minta ma-af…." Katanya terbata-bata._

_Robin menaikkan alisnya. "Maaf? Untuk apa? Semua bukuku baik-baik saja kok Tuan koki…" ujarnya dengan senyum._

"_I-itu… Uum… bu-bukumu… ha-halamannya a-ada yang ter-tertekuk… i-itu tadi…"_

"_Ta-tadi ka-karena bukumu i-ini dalam ke-keadaan ber-berdiri…. Ja-jadi a-aku tidak sengaja meng…. Mengin-injaknya…." lanjutnya. Dia berbicara terbata-bata dan sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Lalu menunjukkan buku itu kepada Robin._

_Robin tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia mengambil buku yang ditunjukkan Sanji. Aura hitam mulai menyelubunginya._

"_Halamannya tertekuk…. Itu masih bisa ku maafkan…" lirihnya._

_Sanji mengangkat mukanya. "Be-benarkah Robin-chan…?"_

"_Tapi kau menginjaknya. Aku tidak bisa terima itu…." Lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini benar-benar dengan nada yang mengerikan dan juga aura hitam._

_Sanji yang sempat senang kaget. "Eeh…? Ro-Robin-chan…." Katanya sambil bergetar._

_-Flashback End-_

"Su-sungguh Ro-Robin-chan..! Itu benar-benar murni ketidaksengajaan…." Kata Sanji. Suaranya melemah.

Robin masih tidak memperdulikannya. Aura hitam masih menyelubunginya. Sanji mulai was-was. Sementara itu, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper dan Franky menatapnya dari balik pagar.

"Ro-Robin seram….." kata Chopper ketakutan.

Ussop mengangguk. "Ka-kau benar Chopper…."

"Dia mulai terlihat seperti Nona kecil itu, ya…." Kali ini Franky yang angkat suara. Tiba-tiba sebuah palu menghajarnya dari belakang. Kepalanya penyok (?)

"Berhati-hatilah Sanji! Mungkin Robin akan lebih ganas!" kata Luffy yang niat awalnya mau nyemangatin Sanji. Tapi itu malah memperburuk keadaan.

Robin menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, dan Franky. Senyum itu bukan senyum biasanya. Senyum itu didampingi oleh aura hitam dan berarti _apa-kalian-mau-dipatah-kan-tulang-nya-?-_.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper dan Franky langsung menggeleng kuat. Kalau saat ini tidak mustahil kalau Robin akan melakukannya, pikir mereka. Robin masih tersenyum dan tiba-tiba tangannya tumbuk dipagar tempat Luffy dan lainnya.

TUK!

Masing-masing terkena jitakan dari Robin. "Aaaw…. Sakit Robin…." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Zoro yang ada di dek yang sama dengan Robin dan Sanji sangat menikmati pemandangan ketika Sanji sedang bersimpuh di sebelah Robin sambil gemetaran.

"Hoo aku sangat menikmati sekali kekalahanmu ini, alis pelintir…." ejek Zoro sambil nyengir keren.

"Diam kau marimo! Nanti saja kalau mau ribut denganku!" marah Sanji. Lalu kembali memanggil 'Robin-chan. Robin-chan.'

Tapi yang dipanggil itu tetap tidak bergeming dan tidak terusik mendengar rengek-an Sanji.

"Hei wanita…. Lama-lama kau makin mirip dengan navigator setan itu…" kata Zoro dengan mata kiri yang dibuka dan dengan seringainya

Robin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum –seperti biasanya- kearah Zoro.

Wanita itu menumbukan tangan di kedua pundak Zoro dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke tempat seseorang.

Nami berjalan kearah Zoro dengan aura hitamnya yang tidak jauh beda dengan Robin. Lalu menarik Zoro ke dek utama. Lalu melemparnya.

"Bilang apa tadi kau hah!" marah Nami.

Zoro menaikkan alisnya. "Bilang apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" satu tonjokkan Nami sudah mendarat dengan sukses dikepalanya.

Zoro memegang kepalanya yang benjol. "Hei nenek sihir! Sakit tahu!"

"Hoo… Kau Bilang aku ini nenek sihir ya! Cari mati!" tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, Nami segera menghajar Zoro tanpa ampun.

Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, dan Franky yang melihat kekerasan ini hanya memberikan pandangan prihatin karena mereka juga tak berani melawan 'Sang Pengusa' itu. Sementara Sanji tersenyum puas karena dendamnya tadi dengan Zoro telah terbalaskan. Sementara Robin terseyum –Eerr- biasa.

"Robin-chan… Maafkan aku ya…." Rengek Sanji lagi.

"Ayolah Robin-chwaaaaaaaan~"

"Robin-chan…. Maaf ya ya ya…."

"Maafkan aku ya, Robin sayaaaaang~"

"Robin-~"

Rengekan Sanji menjadi-jadi. Robin yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah Tuan koki…. Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau mau memenuhi permintaanku. Bagaimana?" tawar Robin.

"Benarkah? Apapun akan kulakukan Robin-chwaaaaan~" kata Sanji kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu, tolong kau angkat buku-buku ini. Dan taruh dirak yang kosong. Lalu semua ambil semua buku dirak nomer satu dan bawa kesini. Dan pastikan jangan seperti tadi." Katanya lalu menutup buku. Dan berjalan kedapur.

"Baik Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaan~" lalu menumpuk buku-buku Robin dan membawanya keruangan Robin.

"HEI!" teriak Zoro. Semua otomatis langsung menengok kearahnya. Tak terkecuali Sanji.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Nami begitu melihat Zoro balik badan. Bersiap untuk lompat.

"Tentu saja mengambil pedangku, baka!" Zoro tanpa basa-basi lagi terjun kelaut.

"Eh? He-hei Zoro tungg– Akh!"

Apa daya…. Nami yang tadinya mau menjauh dari Zoro malah terseret Zoro karena gelang yang dia pakai menyangkut dihanduk hijau Zoro.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Sanji. Luffy dkk langsung menghampiri tempat Nami dan Zoro tadi.

"Hei Sanji kau tidak menolong Nami? Biasanya kalau Nami kenapa-napa kau yang paling khawatir…" tanya Ussop heran.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menolongnya baka! Tapi…. Aku sedang mengerjakan perintah Robin-chan agar aku bisa dia maafkan…" lirih Sanji.

"Baiklah…! Untuk kali ini saja! Nami-san akan aku percayakan kepada marimo sialan itu…! Awas saja kalau Nami-san ku sampai kenapa-napa!" ancam Sanji dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja dia membiarkannya dengan hati yang sama sekali gak ikhlas….

Gak beberapa lama kemudian Zoro muncul kepermukaan.

"Ussop! Turunkan tangganya!" teriak Zoro yang menggendong Nami dibahu kanannya. Tampaknya Nami pingsan.

Ussop langsung menurunkan tangga dan Zoro juga langsung naik. Setelah menginjak rumput yang ada di dek, Zoro segera membaringkan Nami dan Chopper langsung melakukan pertolongan.

"Hei marimo sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nami-san ku!" marah Sanji dan langsung menyerang Zoro.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dasar alis pelintir!" Zoro melancarkan serangan balik.

Tiba-tiba tangan muncul dan langsung menghentikan Zoro dan Sanji.

"Lebih baik khawatirkan kondisi Nona navigator dulu.…" kata Robin yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Sanji langsung menghampiri Nami. "Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaan~ sadarlah Nami-swaaaaaaaaaan~" kata Sanji sambil nangis gaje.

Akhirnya Nami sadar. Sanji yang dari tadi nangis gaje langsung berhenti dan mau meluk Nami. Otomatis, Nami langsung nendang Sanji. Sanji terpental jauh.

"Hei! Baka! Benar-benar, ya! Kau ini!" marah Nami yang berjalan kearah Zoro.

"Kenapa gara-gara aku!" tanya Zoro _innocent._

"Ini… gara-gara kau!" pipi kiri Zoro kena tonjokkan Nami.

"Juga gara-gara handuk hijau sialanmu itu!" kali ini pipi kanan Zoro yang kena.

"Dan gara-gara kau tiba-tiba terjun kelaut!" kepala Zoro kini yang kena.

"Aku juga jadi ikut tercebur!" kini dagu Zoro yang jadi sasaran.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa bernafas, BAKAAAA!" kekerasan ini diakhiri dengan tendangan Nami diperut Zoro. Zoro terpentar ke dinding dek. Dia sudah K.O.

Yang melihat hanya turut prihatin kecuali Sanji dan Robin. Sanji malah seneng kalau Zoro dihajar Nami. Dan Robin? Ah, siapa yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu….

"Ah, Robin-chan…. Aku sudah melakukan tugas yang kau suruh…. Jadi…."

"Apa aku kau maafkan….?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Robin tersenyum. "Ya, kau aku maafkan Tuan koki…."

Sanji yang kegirangan langsung berputar-putar seperti biasa kearah Robin. Mau memeluk wanita itu.

"Tapi kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan tulangmu…" kata Robin tenang dengan senyum yang mengerikan dan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"…..!" Sanji diam tak berkutik. Tak jadi memeluk Robin. Dia akhirnya melengos kebawah. K.O.

.

.

.

**.END.**

* * *

A/N (part 2) :

Sora : Yeay! Kali ini aku yang buka A/N nya! soalnya si author gak berguna itu sedang mengurus Zoro-'nya'tercinta itu, karna habis dihajar si nenek sihir a.k.a Nami. Hahahaha

BAG! BIG! BUG! BEG! BOG! (?)

Sora sekarat. Choppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerr!

Nami : Author sama asisten nya sama-sama gak berguna! Baiklah ini aku saja yang tutup!

Nami (lagi) : Gomen ya, kalo ini banyak banget kesalahan. Dia hanya manusia yang otaknya sudah benar-benar gak berfungsi.

Nami (lagi lagi) : **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW-NYA! KALAU TIDAK, MAKA KALIAN AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGAN KU! KEKEKEKEKE**

Lolu : Uuumm…. Kenapa Nami-chan ketularan Hiruma-kun? Uum… sekali lagi, **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
